


I owe you everything

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Movie: Fight The Future, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: What really happened during the deleted kiss scene in the movie.





	I owe you everything

 

 _"I owe you everything"_ she heard him say, sensing the sweet desperation in his voice, seeing despair in his hazel eyes.

 _"Scully, you owe me nothing!"_ he added and continued _"I don't know if I want to do this alone."_

For a minute she couldn't figure out if it was Mulder or David talking to her.

 _"I don't even know if I can."_ his sweet voice pierced her thoughts again.

Her eyes were already wet with tears, she didn't even have to act, they just came.

 

 _"And if I quit now, they win."_ his voice touched her heart, yes he was acting,  yes she was acting, and yes she was Scully and he was Mulder, but his words just hit her. This scene was so loaded, both for their characters as for them. They shared the same history as Mulder and Scully, working together on this show for 4 years.

 

It was as if she suddenly realized what a great partnership and friendship they both had together. They really owed each other everything. This job had been a gift from heaven, for both of them. They didn't dare to dream the show was this big of a hit. True, it sometimes felt like some kind of messed up forced marriage, but in the end, they both had so much respect for each other, no one could break their connection. They shared something special.

 

He looked at her, in despair, lost, not wanting to lose her as a partner, she stared back into his sweet, hazel eyes, seeing the love and friendship they shared as co-workers. Her eyes filled with tears returning his gaze, her face showed pain and sorrow.

 

His strong arms held her close as she fell against his chest, feeling the need to be hugged and held. Her head rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. An embrace so sweet, she couldn't hold back her tears. Her heart raced, she was acting, but this was more than just a scene between Mulder and Scully.

 

She knew what she had to do, how it was scripted. after a few seconds, she moved away from his embrace cupping his face between her hands, pressing her lips against his forehead. She knew how they wanted it to go.

 

Her head rested against his forehead, her hand gloved around his neck. She had to act surprised when Mulder cupped her face as well, staring deep into her light blue eyes. His thumb caressed her cheek. She had to admit it felt amazing.

 

In that moment something stirred inside of her. The way he looked at her, the way his thumbs brushed her cheek, the way his eyes connected to her.

Mulder's desperation and his need to be close to Scully made the scene so intense. She answered him by letting her tears run down her cheek.

 

She felt how David pulled her closer, they had to build up this scene to finally "not" kiss.

This particular scene was incredibly intense, not only for Mulder and Scully, but also for them as actors. She was aware of the different camera angles. They weren't alone in this hallway, but still, she had to act like they were. For a brief second, she wished they were alone.

 

As they both moved closer, the camera behind David filmed her face filled with emotions. At that specific time, David's lips said "Go for it, kiss me!", knowing that camera didn't catch it.

 

Did he just tell her to kiss him? David's Mulder gaze was solid, he had one goal, one purpose and he told her a second ago. Her mind was puzzled, is he just joking around?

 

As they moved closer to each other, his stare became desperate, needy, he ached for her to kiss him. She could read it in his eyes.

She hesitated one brief second, after that little pause she pulled him closer. Their lips parted and their breathing fastened. Their eyes were still fixated on each other.

 

The tension sparked in the air, the moment his mouth grabbed her upper lip, her eyes rolled back and her mouth captured his bottom one.

She could hear the crew gasp and cheer, but honestly, she didn't care.

 

David moved closer to connect even more with her, she tilted her face to deepen this kiss between them. Her tongue swirled against his lips, his hand angled her face before wrapping it around her waist. He answered her deep into her mouth as his velvet tongue caressed hers. She felt something ignite in her center. A smoldering fire that started to burn again. Something that was lost, was somehow found again.

She heard the crew cheer and clap, the cameras were still rolling, David noticed it too, he also didn't seem to care.

 

His other hand was on her neck, grabbing her hair as she pulled him closer. Her mouth sucked him in, she didn't want him to move away or to break their bond.

 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. Her hands massaged his neck and ran through his hair as he turned her away from the camera.

They never broke this kiss.

 

As they walked out of sight from the camera's, he held her close. His mouth was needy, his lips repeatedly crashed into hers, his hands held her thighs to keep her in place on his waist.

 

They reached the first open door which led to an abandoned storage room.

He put her down and this was the first time their lips parted and their eyes opened again. She met his stare, seeing the same need she also felt.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her through the door, closing it with his ankle and blocking it with a chair.

 

Her face was flushed and red, her eyes star struck and her lips bruised from their previous kiss. She looked at him, his eyes were wild and his lips still seemed ready to receive hers again. His hand played with her hand as he suddenly pulled her towards him. She landed hard on his chest.

 

"The crew?!", she whispered, her face worried because everyone knew what was happening between them, right there in that little chamber.

"I really don't care...", he breathed in his low sexy voice, removing her black blazer, letting it fall to the floor.

"You... are the only thing on my mind right now!" he continued, he slowly started unbuttoning her white shirt, trailing her throat and collarbone with little wet pecks.

 

She gasped when he reached her earlobe. He softly nibbled on it, licking the tender skin underneath.

 

Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his firm abs and warm skin underneath. His fingers reached the last button of her shirt, they opened it up and gently worked their way up her body over her delicate bra sliding the fabric over her shoulders.

 

Her hands pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the growing pile of clothes.

 

He admired her body, she was in great shape. He moved some stuff around in the dusty room, revealing an old sofa from beneath the rubbish. He gently guided her down to the couch. His body covered hers, he was careful not to crush her under his weight.

 

He kissed her again, sweet and passionate, he wanted her to feel his need to be close to her. His lips gently pressed on hers, he parted her lips to slip into the warm depths of her welcoming mouth.

Her hand rubbed his back, she could feel his muscles twitch under her touch. Her fingertips reacted as he moved his kisses to her throat and slowly licking his way down her heaving chest.

 

His fingertips fondled the exquisite fabric of her bra, the soft flesh underneath reacted to his loving touch. He left a trail of wet spots, where his mouth had pecked her skin, his warm breath brushed over them making her shiver.

They heard the crew in the hallway talk and making noises as if they were cleaning up, finally, their voices muted and died as they left.

 

His fingers covered her breast, gently squeezing them, rubbing his thumb over the hard tip pressing against the fabric.

Her hand helped to guide his head over her chest. She gently pulled his hair as he reached her breasts with his mouth.

 

"David..." she whispered through her gasps, cupping his head forcing him to look at her.

He hummed softly meeting her smoldering gaze.

"You taste so good!" he murmured licking her skin, nibbling her bra, smiling.

 

He made her crazy with his little kisses all over her skin. She wasn't able to talk anymore, her head tilted back as his lips grabbed her sensitive nipple through the fabric of her bra.

 

A pile of Mulder and Scully items formed itself on the floor, the room was nothing more than a small storage place. Both of them were almost naked. Only their undergarments separated their hot skin from each other.

 

Their perfectly trained bodies fitted well together. Her pale skin against his tanned flesh, almost like ice and fire. Her foot ran up against his calf to his knee, her hand caressed his firm ass and her fingers moved slowly up his abs to his chest. He covered her almost completely, his elbow support his weight to not crush her under his pressure.

 

His head rested on the soft flesh of her chest above her breast. He looked up to lock eyes with her. She met his gaze and softly smiled. He distracted her, his finger slipped under the fabric of her bra, stroking the hardened nipple pressing up. As soon as she felt his touch, her eyes rolled back and a groan escaped her throat. Her back arched and gave his other hand access to unhook her bra. He chuckled.

 

While removing the straps and revealing her bare flesh her switched his bodyweight. His knees were in between her legs, he hovered over her, throwing her still warm bra at the pile on the floor.

Her eyes were again on him, her hands on his chest. He stared back into her heavenly blue eyes, he got so often lost in them. Eyes, the color of the ocean, sweet, sultry, needy... His hazel ones answered her need perfectly, all she ever needed, could be found in his eyes.

 

He didn't doubt one second when her eyes craved _"Fuck me"._ His mouth crashed on hers, his body pressed against hers. Her hands found his boxers and in one swift movement she hooked her fingers into it and started sliding them down as far as she could reach. He blindly completed the job, never leaving her lips.

 

She could feel his hard wood press against her. His kisses were wild and untamed, he kissed her mouth, her lips, moving to her cheeks, her jawline, her chin, down to her throat. As he moved further down her body his teeth grabbed her nipple, grinding it very gently, licking it at the same time with his velvet tongue. His one hand wiggled her panties down her thighs as his other worked on her other breast.

 

As he worked his magic on her chest, her hand slipped between his legs. The little suckling sounds and silent moans which escaped turned her on even more.

Her tongue licked her bottom lip and her teeth bit the corner. Her eyes rolled back as he switched breasts.

 

Her slender fingers gloved around his shaft, and she stroked it gently up and down. Her fingers squeezed a little and pumped one time.

She felt his body react. A warm breath brushed her wet nipples and made her shiver in response. He groaned hard and sucked the perky tip even harder than before.

 _"You drive me crazy, woman!"_ he hissed with his mouth still covering her breast.

 

She chuckled for a brief moment, feeling very aroused by the game they were playing.

His erect friend throbbed hard under her touch, she was about to make him lose it completely. She pumped hard again, turning her wrist as she moved up. Again - again -...

 

A tremble went through his body, he almost lost his balance. He cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them together, swirling his tongue between the hard tips.

Her back arched again. Her hand pinched his cock for a second.

A loud moan escaped his mouth.

 

He liked the sensation as she started stroking it again. Her free hand gestured him to move up again, to meet her mouth. His lips tasted like her.

Their kisses were deep and passionate.

 

His cock was rock hard and ready for her, his whispered between kisses _"Wait or I'll..."._

His hand captured hers between his legs and brought it up again.

Slowly his body wiggled down, he kissed and licked her skin, even took little bites where he could.

 

She trembled with every kiss and peck he gave her. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton for a moment.

 

His warm mouth covered her craving folds. His thumb massaged her most sensitive spot with care. His tongue swirled the same area to deepen the sensation as her hand grabbed his hair and pulled it as he found the right spot.

 

She panted and moaned, her legs twitched and her pelvis rocked against his mouth.

 _"Oh God, Duchovny...!"_ she almost cried out. She could restrain herself at the last second.

 

Her core was on fire, he had awoken a storm inside her center. She was wet and her body ached for him. She wanted to feel him inside her so bad!

 _"Ready babe?"_ he said giving her delicate folds one last lick.

 

She nodded and grabbed his arms to pull him back up. _"Always ready for you!"_ she murmured between gasps.

 

He sat up between her legs, her eyes followed every move he made. This was such a turn on. His face was covered with little drops of sweat, his chest was broad and his abs were showing. She admired him, her eyes were hazy and her gaze was filled with love, lust, and sultriness. Her fingertips ran gently up and down his arms and over his chest.

 

He noticed her watching him, his eyes tried to answer hers, with the same love and hunger he felt.

He rubbed his tip over her wet folds, to finally enter her with one firm thrust. She was narrow and he wanted to be gentle with her. Although he had a hard time holding himself back not to crush her.

He filled her completely. His head tilted back and a groan escaped. Her eyes closed and her fingers pinched the soft flesh of his chest and bicep.

 

As he moved almost completely out of her, he felt her walls relax some more. He waited a brief second to thrust again. His hips still needed to find a solid rhythm. But she felt so good around him, he had to focus or he would reach his climax after two thrust.

 

 _"You ok, babe? You feel so wet."_ he checked if he wasn't hurting her between sighs.

 _"Keep going!"_ she loved the gentleman in him, but when it came to sex, she had to endure a lot more in her life than this gentle man pleasuring her. She liked how sweet he was and it warmed her heart.

 

He almost left her body and pumped again, filling her deep, her walls contracted around him. He slowly paced up, thrusting and pumping at a steady rhythm. Her hips tried to follow his pace by rocking together with him. Her walls massaged and hugged him.

 

His thrusts became harder and faster, in and out of her body, her fingertips dug deep into his skin on his back. Keeping his rhythm he captured her nipple and sucked it hard, grinding it between his teeth, and finally releasing it.

 

Suddenly she decided to hook her ankles behind his back, she created another angle which caused more divine friction.

 _"Fuck... this feels good!"_ he panted.

 

Both felt an explosion of a sweet release build up deep in their stomachs. He groaned with every thrust he made, his thumb slipped between her legs to stimulate her throbbing nub even more. A few soft strokes tipped her over the edge. Her body shivered and a deep cry came out of her throat. She felt waves of relaxation expand through her body. Everything seemed to disappear for a second, she only felt her amazing orgasm run through her limps.

 

With his last hard thrust he filled her with his warm juices, he moaned her name and panted hard as he experienced his wonderful orgasm explode. His body was out of control, he couldn't stop the uncontrollable twitches.

 

Her fingernails were still deep in his flesh. His body collapsed on hers, he was exhausted and with his last powers, he kissed her soft skin.

 

After cleaning up, they found themselves wrapped in each other's arms, all snuggly on that old sofa.

Her hair was still wild and her skin was still tingly and flushed. Her head rested against his chest, his arm was gloved around her shoulder, his fingertips ran up and down over her arm. His chin rested in her head.

 

While pressing a kiss on her hair, he whispered: _"My search is over... I have found you!"_

She smiled and hugged him closer... _"And I found you!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
